Crossfire
by The Sweetest Venom
Summary: In their early twenties, the gang never figured they'd get a new member, much less one their age. What's the Director planning? For Grossology Fanatic.  dropped. will not be continued.


I normally don't do requests... but eh. What can I say? There needs to be more Grossology stories!

* * *

[[What you want and what you get aren't often the same thing.]]

"What." It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking for an answer; he was demanding one. Putting a palm to his forehead, Lab Rat glared at the screen. "Listen, Director, I know I'm on your pay roll and all, but listen here! I've already got two, runnin' on three!, under my watch already." He snorted, stressed these days. "And in case you haven't noticed, field operatives tend to be quite brash."

And when he said quite brash, he really meant buck wild.

The now elderly man waved his hand. "I've only got a few more years to go in my run at being in charge, so you're going to need more help when the transition begins. Besides, the operative I'm sending your way isn't a field agent. She'll be more of… an apprentice, if you will."

The man would have balked, argued his case, if it hadn't been the fact that his monitor was off and he couldn't contact the Director unless he picked up. "…" The scientist considered his revenge options.

* * *

Tyler was a smart lad, so he was careful to avoid asking why Lab Rat was stress-fully making sure everything in his lab was in order and, most importantly, nearly impossible to be put out of order. He locked cabinets and tightened bolts, even made Hermes stay in a cage.

"What's all this?" Abby asked, not really interested. Recently, she had gotten into something she simply let be known as 'yaoi'. Ty, in all his manly masculine manliness, figured he should investigate.

One search told the very straight Ty more than he needed. Sure, it was fine for her to have her boy porn, but if he even mentioned girl on girl stuff, she'd knock his lights out. Women were such hypocrites.

Paul glowered at Abby and Ty, remembering he'd have another one of them to deal with. "We're getting a new member. Yippie-kai-yay." He went back to organizing.

Ty grinned. "Oh, is it that cool guy from Canada the news letter keeps talking about? I wanna meet him so-o bad! He's, like, made huge discoveries and expansions to the equipment!" Ty's inner fan boy was having a case of delirious joy.

"No. It's a girl."

Abby smirked while Ty slumped. "Finally. I was getting sick of being the only girl."

"Great, time to look out for another time of-" A swift punch to the arm settled his thoughts before they were exposed. A small glaring match commenced.

Suddenly, one of the doors that lead to the secret base opened, revealing an extremely slim, tall figure. Abby figured she was unnaturally thin, under a hundred pounds and roughly five and a half feet tall. Was she sick?

"Hello," she greeted, cheerily.

Lab Rat waved at her. "Where's the agent?"

"I am the agent."

Insert deadpan group stare here. They had been expecting a newbie to join their team, not a woman who was maybe a year or two older than all of them.

Ty shook his head. "We're close to the oldest members in the group. Why haven't we heard of you in the senior section?" Anyone over the age of twenty was considered a senior since the organization was run by a small group of elderly men and the task force was usually children who didn't mind the labor the organization encompassed, even enjoyed it.

She shrugged. "Well, I don't care to be well known by strangers. Plus, I'm not exactly the most attention grabbing person." She gestured to her casual clothing. A pair of jeans and a non-eye catching black graphic tee.

Lab Rat, figuring the girl was safe enough, released Hermes. He walked over, shaking her hand, happy someone normal-ish was on his team. "Good to meet you!"

Abby, seeing this would become a dull meet-and-greet took out one of her newly acquired manga and flipped the pages.

"What chapter are you on?" The new girl asked cautiously.

"Fifty- wait, you read this stuff?" Abby's expression was one of shock. Then, testing the other girl, she carefully said one word: "Kee-wah?" Her corruption of the word would be her basis of the reaction she might exhibit.

"… please don't say foreign words wrong. You're too smart for that," she said, cringing slightly. She nodded then as Abby let her face relax, realizing she had been tested. "But yes, that series is good. I can recommend others."

Ty walked over to Lab Rat, face mixed between disgust and pleasant contentment. At least Abby had a new friend and Lab Rat had a new partner. "Well, she seems nice."

The older boy shook his head, recovering from his daydreams. "Huh? Yeah… maybe the Director did me a favor for once." He chuckled lightly as the new girl and Abby scanned along his lab, taking things into account.

"Hey!" He called to her. "Wanna help me with my latest project?"

A small, pretty smile graced her face. "Sure!"

Ty figured this was probably for the best. Now Lab Rat might perk up and maybe give him some new equipment. Abby would leave him alone with her new obsession with Japanese cartoons and comics, plus he'd finally get to see paper work done before months passed by.

Awesome.

* * *

Haha. I took forever on this. Didn't publish it sooner because I wanted to write a few more chapters before continuing. That's it for now. D:  
DAGNAB YOU SCHOOL.


End file.
